


Night of the Were-Librarians

by Wavvy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blouse - Freeform, College, Dubcon Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Formalwear, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Glasses, It's a college campus by the way so all characters are above 18, Librarian fetish, Librarians, Library, Library Sex, Masturbation, Mirrors, Penetrative Sex, Public Nudity, Quiet Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Students, Transformation, dubcon, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: Marcus is having yet another late night cramming for exams at his college campus' library. Things take a turn for the strange when Geraldine, the librarian on duty, seduces him before...biting him in the neck. Little does Marcus know that Geraldine is no ordinary librarian, and she's now spread her curse to him.As usual, any and all comments and criticisms are appreciated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Night of the Were-Librarians

The memory of that night was so fuzzy that Marcus was half-convinced it had been a dream.

It had just been a usual late night of studying. Midterms were coming soon, and Marcus had a lot of work to do. His main concern was with Theology, but introduction to Philosophy, and Algebra III both needed a lot of work too. Along with some other students in the same situation, Marcus had hauled his backpack and laptop into the library, and camped out there, spending the entire afternoon and most of the evening there studying his ass off, going over text after text after text. The corner of the library he’d rooted himself at was nice and secluded, so he hadn’t needed to worry about being bothered by anyone.

Since there were no windows in his secret corner, it had been all too easy to lose track of the time. Seven in the evening rolled into eight, which rolled into nine. Marcus was glued to his work, and without the noises of other students ebbing and flowing, it had been easy to completely forget himself. It was only when he heard a knock on the table in front of him that his trance was broken.

Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of one of the librarians on duty, staring down at him with a smile. Her rounded, ebony face was decorated with a pair of snazzy green-framed glasses, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun behind her. The name tag on her polka-dotted shirt had ‘Geraldine,’ printed on it in blocky red letters.

She smiled down at him, as if to say ‘How Cute.’ “Hi there,” she greeted in a playful tone, leaning in closer and resting her elbows and chest on the table in front of him. For a moment, Marcus thought he saw her lick her lips. Before he could even process that thought, she continued in the same smoothly sweet voice. “We actually closed 30 minutes ago. I’ve just been cleaning up and getting everything together. You looked like you were focused and I didn’t want to bother you.”

The librarian leaned in even closer to him as she spoke, causing Marcus’ heartbeat to rise in frequency. She gave him a strange look, like she was expecting him to give a particular reply. The expectation made the words catch in his throat, and it took him a few moments to clear it and find something to say. “Oh...I’m...I’m sorry...I’ll...uh...get going…” Despite his sputtering, he made no attempt to gather his things. The sharp look Geraldine gave him from behind her glasses made him feel like there was a 100 pound weight on his shoulders.

Geraldine nodded, and continued to close in on him. Keeping her same slouched posture, she moved the arms keeping her up from the table to his shoulders. Marcus blushed and tried to shift away from her, but he was backed into a corner. He knew he probably should have panicked, but her piercing gaze was like magic, and kept his lips sealed shut.

“Oh, you don’t need to leave so soon,” Geraldine’s voice was noticeably huskier as she spoke. What was going on? Thoughts sped through Marcus’ mind too fast for him to ponder. “I think it’s kinda nice when it’s like this, don’t you? When it’s all quiet and no one’s around?”

Marcus’ blush intensified, and he grew even more uncertain. What on _Earth_ was happening?

“Uh...uh…” He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

“Shh…there’s no need to say anything,” Geraldine whispered as she held a finger up to his lips to silence him. “I know what you want already.”

Delicately, her hands reached down for his waist, and pawed at his crotch. Even through the layers of his clothing, her delicate touch was enough to send shivers down his spine. For a tantalizing moment, the two of them held that position, with him leaned back on the chair and her on top of him, pawing at his growing cock.

She let his arousal start to build for a moment, before speaking again. “Why don’t you take this off for me?”

Marcus didn’t need to be told twice. Nervously, he fumbled for his belt and pulled it loose, before shimmying down his pants and underwear as quickly as he could. While he clumsily worked, Geraldine performed a very similar action with a much more practiced finesse. With a wave of her hands, all the buttons of her shirt (save for the topmost and bottommost ones) were undone, and her bare breasts were poking through the fabric. With a brief wiggle of her hips, her skirt was out of Marcus’ sight. She was much more prepared for this than he was. She hadn’t been wearing any underwear, her nipples were hard, and her pussy was clearly moist.

Geraldine chuckled to herself as Marcus’ cock flopped out. Despite the arousal rapidly building in him, it was still only at half-mast.

“Well, that’s no good,” She breathed, “Here, why don’t I help you with that.”

Shifting with the grace of a serpent, Geraldine retreated off of Marcus’ body, and took his cock in her hands. Marcus whimpered as soon as her skin made contact with his. Without the fabric separating them, her touch felt even gentler on his sensitive member.

“Oh...oh fuck...what...what are you…”

The librarian’s motions stopped, and, once again, she held a finger to his lips (thankfully with her unoccupied hand). “Ah-ah-ah...let’s try to keep the peace and quiet here, alright? I don’t want to hear a peep out of you.”

All Marcus could do was nod.

Once he had, Geraldine’s sly smile returned, and her motions continued. Marcus had to bite his lip to hold back the noises that threatened to spill out of him.

After a minute or two of this, Marcus’ thick, veiny cock was standing at full attention. When that was done, Geraldine’s hand retreated, and her hips approached. She clamped a hand over Marcus’ mouth to preemptively silence him as she slid her hips down to swallow his cock. Marcus moaned loudly into her hand as he penetrated her, and Geraldine had to struggle to stay quiet herself.

“You...you have quite the...m-member,” she sputtered, starting to blush herself, “Oh...I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

She never took her hand away from his mouth as she gyrated her hips and silently fucked him in the chair. Her self-control was much better than his, so there was hardly a noise in the room as the two spontaneous lovers had their way with each other. Geraldine used her body weight to pin Marcus down to the chair, making escape impossible, not that he was looking for it.

The thick silence in the room continued as they both grew closer to the edge. Marcus felt his cock begin to twitch as his pleasure grew stronger and stronger. He shuddered and trembled in the chair as the pleasure quickly grew overwhelming. When he finally felt Geraldine’s body start to shake and heard her breathing grow harsher as she reached her own climax, he realized he couldn’t hold back any longer.

The only sounds to be heard as he orgasmed and shot his seed into this stranger’s womb was the chair creaking with movement, and the sounds of heavy breathing.

When they were both finally done, Geraldine leaned in so close to Marcus’ neck that he could feel her warm breath against his skin. “Sorry about this,” she murmured, just before sinking her teeth deep into his flesh.

\----

Marcus gasped and opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed. His body was covered with sweat, and his chest was heaving. The library had vanished, and he was back in his dorm room. Was that...was that a dream? He couldn’t tell. It had felt so vivid, but there was no way something like that could... 

His hands both darted to the space on his neck where he’d been bitten, feeling around for any...teeth marks. It was...sore, but there was no wound or anything.

Shaking his head, Marcus turned and checked the clock. It was the middle of the night. Shrugging it off, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and laid himself back down.

Marcus’ dreams over the following few weeks only grew stranger. His encounter with Geraldine continued to play over and over again in his mind, but other odd scenarios began to join them as well. He saw himself in Geraldine’s place, working at the library, helping people who needed it, converting new members. These dreams gradually morphed into fantasies. More than once, Marcus woke up in the middle of the night with a raging erection that wouldn’t go away unless he attended to it. As this happened, he’d gained a new gratitude that he was one of the few students allotted a room with no roommates. There was no way he’d be able to hide this much masturbating from someone else.

This strange cycle continued for several weeks as he went through his midterms. Although it was initially disruptive, Marcus soon figured out how to balance his studies with his newfound libido. Any time he wasn’t spending with his nose in a book, he spent with his hands around his dick, imagining sinking his teeth into the neck of another helpless boy like him.

Things stayed like this until the week after midterms. That’s when they moved to the next level.

The first transformation happened when Marcus was in the shower.

He was rubbing some shampoo in his hair, when he felt a strange tingling sensation around his crotch. He assumed this was yet another unexpected erection, but when he reached his hands around it, he felt something quite different.

It was getting smaller.

Quickly rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Marcus’ eyes dotted down to find that his cock was indeed shrinking, along with his balls. His genitals grew smaller and smaller, folding in on themselves and morphing into...was that a vagina?

Turning off the water, Marcus hurriedly stumbled out of the bathroom and quickly dried himself off, before rushing to a mirror leaning on his wardrobe. His body was changing at a rapid pace, morphing and shifting around. His arms grew thinner, his hips grew more rounded, and his hair started to grow out, pouring down onto his shoulders.

Marcus blushed and moaned in ecstasy as he felt the same strange tingling move to his chest. His nipples perked up, and two breasts started to push themselves out of his body. They started off subtle at first, but the sensations quickly increased and they grew faster, and faster. The sight of it was incredibly erotic, and Marcus couldn’t resist shoving two hands into his new pussy and starting to pinch his clit. He grew more and more aroused as his new breasts ballooned in size, starting out small, then growing bigger, and bigger. He moved his hands faster and faster, feeling more and more pressure build in his hips until finally, a powerful orgasm ripped through him, forcing him down to his knees. Marcus closed his eyes and fell to the floor, twitching with pleasure at his first female orgasm. He spent quite some time on the floor, shuddering and rolling around with pleasure.

When the woman on the floor opened her eyes once more, she was no longer Marcus. She had Marcus’ memories, and bore quite a striking resemblance to him, but she was operating entirely independently of him. With a certainty and grace that Marcus could never have, the woman picked herself up off the floor and gazed at herself in the mirror. She smirked at the pair of glasses that had materialized on her face. Green, just like Geraldine’s had been.

“Like biter like bitten,” she said with a light chuckle.

Marcus annoyingly didn’t have any hair ties, so the woman in his place needed to tie her mop of silky hair into a bun with a rubber band he’d had lying around. The woman frowned as she gazed around the messy room. Was this really how her main-self lived? She’d have to clean things up sometime. Idly, she wondered if she could influence Marcus to do that, the same way she’d been influencing him to masturbate. She made a mental note to ask one of the librarians about that when she got there.

Marcus didn’t have any clothes that fit the woman, so she decided to walk to work naked. It wasn’t like she needed to worry about anyone recognizing her.

The woman kept a perfectly calm expression as she slid out of the dormroom, walked down the hall, and exited the building. The cool night air felt luxurious on her exposed body, and did a wonderful job at cooling her down after the orgasm she’d just had.

The walk to the library was thankfully short, and gave the woman a nice chance to consider a name for herself.

“Athena? No, too on the nose,” she thought to herself, “Heather? No, too average. Not cultured enough. Dorian? Mmm...Perhaps.”

Of course, it was merely seven o’clock, so she passed quite a few students on her way to the library. Many averted their gazes as she passed them, but quite a few shamelessly ogled her naked body. She paid them little mind of course, as she was still focused on the important matter of her name.

The woman felt a strong sense of familiarity as she stepped through the large glass doors and into the school library. It was like she was returning home after a lifelong journey. This was a place where she truly belonged. Continuing to ignore the eyes on her naked body, she danced up to the front desk, where a familiar face was waiting for her.

“Good Evening, Geraldine,” the woman said, clasping her hands behind her back.

When the other librarian looked up at her, it was at first with an expression of confusion. But, she soon spotted a familiar face hidden in the woman’s features. “Good Evening,” she said flirtatiously, “You must be…” She trailed off, giving her new coworker a chance to speak.

“I’ve taken residence in Marcus Quintana’s body. You actually bit him a few weeks ago. I haven’t quite decided on a name yet. I think I’ll go with...” the woman paused for a moment, running her mind through a list of names stored in Marcus’ memory, “...I think Minerva works. For now at least. I need a little more time to consider it.”

Geraldine chuckled, and rose to her feet. “Of course, welcome home, Minerva,” she said, opening a gap in the counter and gesturing for Minerva to follow her, “Let’s find you a uniform. I have a feeling you’re going to like it here.”

“I know I will,” Minerva replied with a knowing grin.


End file.
